


Max and Ruby Write Fanfiction

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Series: Behind the Scenes [3]
Category: Max and Ruby
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, No Romance, POV Third Person, fanfic within a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: After Ruby leaves her computer on, Max finds out about her secret fanfiction account. Taking pity on his sister's lack of writing skills, he decides to secretly help her out. When it turns out his writing draws some positive attention, how long will it be before Ruby finds out the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

On a rainy night, Max was playing with his toy fire truck in the middle of the living room floor.

"Now, Max," he looked up to see his older sister, Ruby, just getting off of the phone, "Mom and Dad asked me to go get bread and a few other things, since they won't be home in time for dinner. I'll only be gone a half hour. Can I trust you alone?"

"Yep!" Max replied enthusiastically.

"Remember, no messes, or-"

"Or I'm in big trouble, I know, I know. But I'm older and more mature now. I'm even in school, and, thanks to the creators of our show, am allowed to speak full sentences. Trust me, if I can do all that, I can handle a few minutes alone while you're at the store." Despite his promise, she glared at him suspiciously.

"...Well, alright then."

Donning her raincoat and boots, she left.

Sighing, Max found himself growing bored with the firetruck he had. Discarding it on the middle of the floor, he decided to move to his room to see what other toys there were to play with.

On the way up, he noticed Ruby had the computer in her room on. He noticed she had been spending an awful lot of time on it, lately. Cocking his head in curiosity, he wondered what it was she was doing on it so much. Luckily for him, it seemed she forgot to put it into sleep mode.

* * *

_Louise._

_for a rabbit who's my best friend_

_she likes to have fun and throw parties_

_she has a little cousin morris_

_friends with lttile max_

_we do everything together_

_i love her shes my bff (best friend forever)_

_the end._

* * *

Max blinked at the words. Laughing at the lack of quality, (and really, how long it took her to type just that little bit) he wondered: did Ruby write this? Most likely.

Scrolling up to find a logo of sorts, he found himself on a site called FictionFansUnite. He had heard of it, but never visited it. It was a site for not only their fans to write about fanfictions for the shows they watched, but for characters in the shows themselves to write fanfictions about each other. Ruby's username was "rubygem466", but it appeared she hadn't posted anything yet. This would be her first fanfic.

Shaking his head, he looked for the tab to publish the short story, but before he could type in a title, a frown came upon his face. He couldn't really embarrass her like that, could he? Sure, he loved to cause trouble and drive her crazy, but embarrassing her over the internet was too much. Even for him. After all, if poor Ruby really was trying her best, it would just be downright cruel to subject her to potential cyberbullying.

For many years before the final season of their show, Max was limited to speaking one or two words per episode, something that applied to their personal lives as well, so he had to choose carefully just what it was he could say. Thankfully, that gave him the ability to choose his wording and sentences carefully. Given the format she began with, perhaps this would be best converted into a poem.

Taking a deep breath, Max sat up straight, fingers poised over the keyboard, and let the words flow onto the screen:

* * *

  _Louise:_

_With fur of an auburn-tan,_

_I've known her since my memories began._

_Her loyalty is second-to-none,_

_We like to have fun in the sun,_

_And with her, she often brings her little cousin._

_His name is Morris,_

_(Couldn't find a rhyme in the thesaurus.)_

_Though when he plays with Max_

_Through all their schemes she helps me relax._

_She wears a green tartan dress_

_And just like me, never been a fan of a mess._

_Louise is a rabbit who's my best friend,_

_And I hope we stay that way until the end._

* * *

Finding the option to publish the fanfic, he went through all the details of categorizing it, rating it, writing a summary, and titling it. He had decided to call it _Louise: A Poem by rubygem466._

With the new poem out there in the archives, he felt the satisfaction of doing something beneficial for his sister.

"Max! I'm home!" speaking of sisters, he nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of her voice.

"I'm upstairs, Ruby!" he hurriedly exited out of the window, hoping to cover his tracks.

"Would you come down and help me make dinner, please?"

"Coming!"

His heart pounding with anxiety, he realized he hadn't thought about what Ruby might do had she found out what he did to her fanfic. Silently praying to whatever higher powers may or may not exist that if she had made that discovery, he wouldn't pay dearly for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it's been almost a year since I've posted this. It's one of many fanfics I wrote on a whim, and knew how I wanted to start, but not how to finish. Bear with me though: I don't like to leave fanfics unfinished once I start them, (that's one of my biggest pet peeves in fanfic writing) so you will see an end to this; one way or another.

Guest: I love it! What a beautiful poem.

RedPeaForever: This is pretty good. I wouldn't complain if you were to write more in the near future

SwiperYesSwiping: Normally, I only come on here when I'm bored, but this isn't half bad. Keep it up.

* * *

Max smiled. The poem had only gotten three reviews and six likes in the month he had left it alone, but that was still much more than he expected. He supposed that would have explained Ruby's excited squealing occasionally coming from the other room over the past four weeks. To his luck, she didn't even seem to _notice_ the changes to her poem as far as he knew.

But today she was downstairs making sure everything was nice and tidy for Louise and Morris when they would come over to play...which gave Max the perfect opportunity to check on the poem they had written, and see how it was going.

Noticing that there was an unfinished draft in another tab, he opened it up:

* * *

_The perfect gift._

_today is ruby's birthday all her friends showed up but max wasn't there_

_wheres max? ruby asked I hope he didn't forget my birthday_

_soon it was time to open up presents and ruby got everything on her list from the guests_

_wow thanks everyone I love them its just too bad max isn't here_

_slam the door opened_

_hi ruby sorry im late max hurried over to the table happy birthday_

_what is it ruby asked_

_open it and find out he said_

_ruby opened the tiny box and found a bottle of rose-smelling perfume in the box_

_oh max its wonderful I love it thank you_

_your welcome ruby max said hugging her._

_the end._

* * *

Looks like Ruby was planning to post another one. Short as it was, it was more or less finished, it just needed to be touched up a bit.

Max looked over at the clock. Louise and Morris weren't supposed to be here for another hour or so...it looked like he had some time to improve this for her.

Cracking his knuckles, Max wasted no time getting to work:

* * *

_The Perfect Gift_

_Today was Ruby's birthday. All her friends came...except Max._

_"Where's Max?" Ruby wondered. "My own brother didn't show up to my party...I hope he didn't forget!"_

* * *

_After having cake it was time to open up presents! Ruby had gotten everything on her wish list from the guests._

_"Wow! Thanks everyone; I love them! It's just too bad max isn't here."_

_SLAM!_

_Everyone turned as the front door opened. A little bunny in overalls hurried over to the table, out of breath._

_"Hi, Ruby. Sorry I'm late." Giving her a tiny box with a delicate pink ribbon, he declared, "happy birthday!"_

_"What is it?" Ruby asked._

_"Open it and find out!" Max replied, grinning._

_Ruby carefully unwrapped the ribbon and opened the tiny box. Inside of it was a bottle of perfume, shaped like a rose._

_"Oh!" Sniffing it, she found it was rose-scented. "Oh, Max, it's wonderful! I love it! Thank you."_

_"You're welcome, Ruby," Max said, giving the birthday girl a big hug._

_The end._

* * *

"There you are, Max!" Gasping and blushing, Max found Morris standing in Ruby's bedroom door. 

"Oh, um, Morris! I-shouldn't the doorbell have rung?"

"Ruby saw us coming from the window, so she let us in. What are you doing on Ruby's computer?"

"Nothing! Ready to go and play?" Max asked nervously, sliding off of the chair. "Because I sure am! Heh, heh."

"Hmm..." Morris brushed past Max and climbed into the chair.

"No, Morris, don't!" Max pleaded.

But it was too late: Morris was already looking at what was on the screen. Furrowing his eyebrow, he scrolled up. "'The Perfect Gift'," he read. "By rubygem466. Wait, _you're_ rubygem466?"

"Well, not exactly, I mean, it's-it's Ruby's account but.."

"How did you end up writing Ruby's stories? Does that mean you wrote that poem about Louise, too?"

"Technically, Ruby wrote both of them, but," he sighed, "her writing, just in general, is terrible. She doesn't use capitalization or punctuation, her grammar needs work and just...I couldn't let her publish it. Not looking like the way it did before I fixed it. She almost did it again just now. I'm lucky her computer isn't password-protected like everyone else in the twenty-first century..."

Morris slowly scrolled down the screen, reading the fanfiction. "This is nice," he said. "I mean, really short, but, it's nice. You know, Louise was really excited when she found the poem. She wanted to leave a review in thanks, but she didn't know how."

Max rubbed his arm, embarrassed. "Please don't tell Ruby."

"You mean she doesn't _know?_ " Morris asked, his eyes wide.

"I just...yeah, she's kind of a bad writer, but I don't want to make her feel bad about it. I don't think she actually proofreads them, or even just read them after she publishes them."

A small, tense pause laid in the room before Morris smiled and spoke again. "Okay, I won't tell her. Come on. Let's publish this one and see how it goes before she finds us here."

Together the two friends filled out all of the details, and within a minute and a half, they found it under her username.

"All right." Morris slid off of the chair. "We should probably get out of your sister's room."

"Yeah." As they left, Max asked, "so, what do you want to do first?"


End file.
